Avengers Vol 2 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Gus * * Kang the Conqueror * Stark Enterprises Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** **** ** *** Items: * * * * & Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 =The Hulk is on a rampage in upstate New York, prompting the military to send out units to seek out the gamma spawned monster. One unfortunate group manages to track down the Hulk in a helicopter, their arrival spooks the brute off, but as they attempt to track him the Hulk suddenly disappears. While in Henry Pym's lab on Avengers Island, Pym uses his size changing Ant-Man armor to travel inside the Vision in order to effect repairs that were sustained in his battle against Kang the Conqueror, this operation is watched over by the newly upgraded Ultron-4. As Ant-Man descends into Vision's body, he can't help but find this all familiar and is concerned that his micro-gas will have an effect on his health. Before he can explain anything further, Ultron betrays Pym, cutting loose his rip chord and cutting off his connection to the outside world. When Janet van Dyne enters the room and sternly asks Ultron where Pym is, the robot lies telling her he has not seen Pym and that he is working alone on the Vision. Elsewhere, the Hulk materializes else where in upstate New York. He takes a moment to pause to think about where he can go to find his hated enemy, Bruce Banner (unaware that in reality he is Bruce banner) when Loki, disguised as a bird tells the Hulk that his enemy is hiding out at Avengers Island sending the brute rampaging his way to the Avengers headquarters. Loki then flies to Salem Massachusetts to check on Agatha Harkness' home, there he finds and incapacitates Ebony and mocks the witche's familiar over the fact that he turned it's mistress into a tree. Back at Avengers Island, the Enchantress, disguised as Agatha Harkness convinces Wanda that there is an impending danger coming and convinces her to walk into a nearby mirror, making her a the Enchantress' thrall. While Thor spends his evening in the Bowery drinking the night away and talking to his hammer, Captain America is in a training session with the Swordsman within the Avengers Island training room. There Captain America takes advantage of the Swordsman bravado and turns it against him. Hawkeye is meanwhile on monitor duty and Hellcat, curious as to what he looks like under his mask tries to secretly slip his mask off when suddenly the Hulk arrives smashing through the roof of the control room. Hawkeye attempts to fell the Hulk with an electrified net arrow, however the Hulk smashes free of it and easily knocks Hawkeye out with a flick of his finger. Captain America and Swordsman try to counter attack however the Hulk crushes the Swordsman's hands taking him out of the battle immediately. Captain America tries to down the Hulk with a blow from his shield, however it has no effect on the Hulk who takes a swing at Cap. Although Cap blocks the blow with his shield the force of the punch knocks Captain America out. With all the available Avengers down for the count the Hulk boasts that nothing can stop him. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = * Special thanks to Jim Valentino. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}